In spite of the many hazards that have been attributed to tobacco smoking, many people still enjoy smoking and choose to smoke. These people smoke both cigarettes and cigars. However, because of many reasons, many other people object to someone in the vicinity smoking. This dichotomy has led to many rules regulating when and where smokers are permitted to smoke. For example, many restaurants have smoking sections, or do not permit smoking at all, especially cigar smoking. The same is true of many other public facilities, such as airlines and the like. This has placed a substantial burden on the smoker.
Many smokers are quite sensitive to the feelings of non-smokers around them, and try to make every effort possible to smoke in a manner which will not disturb non-smokers in the vicinity. In spite of this effort, some non-smokers still are disturbed by the mere fact that someone is smoking.
Thus, several devices have been proposed to control smoke from either a cigarette or a cigar. Special ashtrays are an example of such devices.
However, devices, such as special ashtrays, are often cumbersome to carry about and to use, and are thus not amenable to use in airplanes or the like. More importantly, since such devices are intended to control the portion of the smoking process occurring between inhaling and exhaling, and do not control the smoke being exhaled by a smoker, such devices are not fully effective in trapping all the smoke associated with a smoking procedure. These devices are also not fully effective in controlling slip stream smoke, that is, the smoke emanating from a cigarette between a process of inhaling and exhaling.
Therefore, there is a need for a smoke controlling device which is fully effective in controlling all of the smoke associated with a smoking process, including smoke exhaled by the smoker as well as slip stream and exhaled smoke, and which is also fully portable to be amenable to use in airplanes, automobiles and other such situations.